Digimon CS: The Meaning of Existence
by Rakaia The Dragon Duelist
Summary: An alternate dimension in the Cyber Sleuth world. A new threat threatens both worlds, but the heroes are some unlikely individuals who aren't necessarily best suited for the job. Can both worlds be saved? Or will the habits of the chosen few weigh in on the deletion of existence.


**Hi boys and girls and children of all ages! I'm back with a burst of inspiration after playing Digimon Cyber Sleuth: Hacker's Memory. Yes, this is a Digimon Cyber Sleuth story, a set of alternate events so to speak. I must warn people though, All types of Digimon are expected to be in, their Digivolution line for those who aren't mainstreamed will be a bit...Well, you know...Imaginative, especially since this is based off of Cyber Sleuth, Digivolutions can head in any direction.**

 **Well I hope you everyone enjoys this, it's my second time trying to come back and tackle the Digimon genre, so please show some love and support. Also, some characters that you know MIGHT make an appearance, fingers crossed. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Digimon CS: The Meaning of Existence**

 **Chapter 1  
The Account Eater**

Time has changed since the first set of DigiDestined. The record of battles recorded over the history of time, wars that took place on different platforms with a different outcome every time. Throughout history, a mountain full of heroes rose throughout history, a mountain full of heroes rose to the occasion and fought in life or death battles to save both the human and digital world, but history has a funny way of repeating itself, or maybe; this time a different outcome will emerge.

EDEN, a cyberspace created by a man known as Satoru Kamishiro, the father of the siblings, Yuuko and Yugo Kamishiro and former president of Kamishiro Enterprise. EDEN was considered to be the next-gen Web service, and instead of transmitting info on-screen, users could physically enter it, and use various widespread services such as shopping, business transactions, and even administrative procedures. The world of EDEN allows people living in different countries, no matter how far; to physically meet.

EDEN could be assessable through what is known as "EDEN Spots" private connection booths in the real world and cyberspace. To keep criminal activity to a minimum, it is mandatory for EDEN avatars to look exactly like its Real World counterpart; however, skilled Hackers emerged and are able to use an avatar with a different appearance.

Within EDEN, there are several different URL's that link to different places, one place in-particular was Kowloon, the graveyard of data; A dangerous place, which is feared by most EDEN users but overran by hackers and Digimon alike.

In Kowloon, where it seemed that data was thrown together in an unfashionable manner, resembling junk from a 3-year-old's toy box piled together and forgotten In the entryway. The sky covering Kowloon was dark, nothing but data discards from the previous EDEN floating over it, ignored by the hackers that invade it.

Footsteps could be heard pounding the data filled platform at a fast pace as if the user was running with everything they had. The sounds of heavy breathing could be heard as the mysterious runner could be seen rounding a wall, apparently trying to hide from whatever was pursuing him. He placed his back against the wall, his chest poking in and out as he tried to control himself. "Just...Just…Who the hell is that guy?" He poked his head around the corner, only for his blue eyes to widen in surprise as a dark fireball was launched in his direction.

"EEEEKKK!" He quickly ducked the incoming attack, watching as a small explosion was the result once the fireball collided with another wall not too far from him. "Oh crap, I better go!" He turned and made a run for it. His white sneakers slapping against the platform, his ordinary blue jeans moving along with his legs as well as a yellow T-shirt that the kid wore with a white and blue hat; which was sitting on top of his head.

He continued as if his very life depended on it. "There's no way that guy is ever catching me." He said to himself as he came towards the entrance of Kowloon. "Ok, got to hide, got to hide." The young teen eyes were filled with a junk-filled playground that could possibly offer him a good hiding spot. He looked over at the Alphabetized building blocks that sat near the swing set. The large beaten up panda that housed a small tunnel slide. "No, not there; that'll be too obvious." He told himself as he quickly tried to think of somewhere to hide. His eyes fell on another slide that was across from the panda slide that he first looked at but quickly dismissed that as an option. He turned his head and saw a pile of broken TV"s sitting beside the entrance. "Perfect…" A smirk appeared on his face as he quickly rushed towards the TV's and crawled underneath them, in a very small space that would probably go unnoticed by those who glanced at it.

He quickly got himself into place, making sure not to make a sound as he saw a pair of Black and purple sneakers walk passed his hiding spot. His heartbeat was racing as he watched the shoes turn around to face him, but the eyes of the owner glazed over him, not noticing the hiding spot that was occupied. He saw a pair of dark grey pants, sit atop of the Black and purple shoes and slowly looked up and saw a male teen was wearing a Black T-shirt with a Purple and Grey hoodie jacket covering it, with a pair of black digital visors around his neck. His hair was short black and messy with a few bangs hanging on the side of his face and his Dark Chocolate Brown eyes gave off a determined look as the boy searched for the runner in question.

The male teen that was hiding kept his composure but was really close to losing his mind with the sheer nervousness running down his spine. _"Come on, just leave already,"_ He mentally stated. " _Why the hell are you chasing me anyway?"_ He watched his aggressor take a few steps before disappearing out of sight, taking a minute; he decided to sit a bit more just to be sure. "Ok, I should be safe now," He spoke to himself as he stepped outside of his hiding spot.

He looked around for a moment, his eyes settling on the simple surroundings of the graveyard of data. "I did it, I really did it!" He shouted happily, pumping his fist in the air. "I really lost him! Oh, yea! I really gave him the slip!" Giving his hand one final thrust into the air for a symbol of his victory.

"I'll say you have. "He heard a chilling voice coming from behind him. His body froze instantly as his eyes remained wide open.

" _Wait…Huh? That can't be possible."_ He quickly jerked his head around to see the boy sitting on top of the TV's that he hid under. "But…But, I saw you leave! How did you…."

"Stealth…" The boy simply answered as he jumped down from the TV's standing in front of the boy, who took a step back out of fear. "You should have seen right through that, but I guess I can't expect much from an amateur hacker." He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he gave the boy a deadly glare. "Let's skip the small talk alright; I think you have something that belongs to me." He told him, his stance more than confident about their situation.

A growl escaped the boy's lips as he eyed down his opposition, his eyes narrowing at the sight of the boy standing confidently in front of him. "Belongs to you? Ha, what a joke; don't make me laugh kid." He pointed towards him. "I can see you're nothing but talk, there's nothing you can do to me and I can prove it." He stated as a large devil dragon appeared behind him.

A large howl was released as four red eyes beamed down as four black wings opened up, sitting on the back of a large black demonic dragon with red sharp claws and belt straps along its tail and arms, with red sharp nails of its long appendages. "You should have stayed in EDEN kid, now you're in big trouble messing with me." Confidence shot back up in his voice as the black dragon stood behind him, growling at the boy that didn't appear to be fazed by the new creature that appeared.

"Devildramon huh?" The other teen replied. "This should be fun…" He replied as a smirk appeared on his face as a Digimon of his own began to digitize beside him. "I'm sure my friend didn't get a chance to say hi to you earlier." The boy continued to speak as the Digimon fully appeared beside him, revealing his identity.

The creature appeared as a short dinosaur with black scales and yellow eyes. It has three claws on each hand and two claws on the front of each foot, and one claw on the back of each foot. It also has two wing-like appendages on its head. It also has white scales on its belly and a Digital Hazard on it. It also has Red horizontal lines on its arms, legs, neck, back, and tail, two red marks under its eyes and a red triangle mark on each shoulder. It also has an inverted Zero Unit on its snout, and incompletely Zero Units on its hands and feet.

"Meet my partner, BlackGuilmon." The boy spoke back; still unfazed at the fact that Devildramon was standing in front of them.

The boy opposing him merely laughed at this displayed. "That little thing, it's not even a champion level Digimon!" He whaled as he pointed at the small sized black dinosaur. "What is a little thing like that going to do against my Devildramon?" The runaway asked as Devildramon roared with the question being asked.

The teen still kept his hands in his pockets as he stood in front of the large Digimon and its hacker. "Oh? Don't underestimate my friend here, his bites are always worst then its bark." He stated as BlackGuilmon lowered himself down a bit, his yellow eyes narrowing as he released a furious growl, his yellow eyes being glazed over with the intent to put down his opponent. "Oh look, it seems he's ready for a fight." The boy stated as he placed a hand on top of BlackGuilmon's head. "He knows it's almost feeding time." The teen stated as he kept his eyes locked on his opponent.

The other boy grunted at the comment. "The little thing can't possibly stand a chance against my Digimon! There's no way you're going to beat me!" He waved his arm, signaling for Devildramon to attack. "Go for it Devildramon, crush that punks Digimon into the ground!" He shouted as Devildramon let off another roared before his wings lightly picked him up off the ground as he charged towards BlackGuilmon.

The teen just simply glanced over at the small black dinosaur. "It's go time…" He simply told it. "Take em down." BlackGuilmon didn't have to be told twice as it quickly rose up and charged towards the incoming Devildramon.

The two monsters clashed as BlackGuilmon leaped up into the air, it's mouth wide open as it latched its jaws on the right shoulder of Devildramon, causing the champion level Digimon to scream in pain as it flailed around a bit, getting BlackGuilmon to jump off, creating enough distance between the two. "Come on Devildramon, don't let that little pint size reptile get the best of you!" The boy shouted as Devildramon roared once again and charged forward. It's claws shining Red. "Crimson Claw!" Devildramon came within range and slashed down towards BlackGuilmon, but the black dinosaur quickly leaped out of the way as Devildramon pursued him.

It repeated its attack, trying to take down the small reptile, but BlackGuilmon wasn't just any rookie…It was a trained rookie. "Come on Devildramon! Take him down!" The boy screamed as Devildramon came within range again, but BlackGuilmon, quickly spun around slapping Devildramon with its tail, surprisingly smashing the large beast into the ground.

The boy's mouth hung open in shock as Devildramon growled as it quickly recovered and charged towards BlackGuilmon once again. "Guilmon…" The teen called out to him. "Finish it…" He simply said as Devildramon appeared over the small reptile once again.

"Crimson Claw!" Devildramon repeated its attack and tried to slash downward on BlackGuilmon, but he dodged it again, allowing Devildramon to smash junk piles of data as it deleted from existence the moment Devildramon touched it.

BlackGuilmon hovered in the air over Devildramon, opening up its mouth aiming down towards the large dragon. "Virus Breath!" The black dinosaur shouted releasing a miasmic gaseous attack from its mouth, spewing out a purple gas as Devildramon covered its face with its long arms for defense, but unknown to it; it was the opening that BlackGuilmon was looking for.

Pushing its body forward, BlackGuilmon shot downward in blinding speed. "Rock Crusher!" Its claws shined white as BlackGuilmon Struck downward, clawing straight through Devildramon with ease, causing the Digimon to scream out in agony.

BlackGuilmon quickly turned around and opened up its mouth to finish off his opponent. "Pyro Grenade!" A large red flame blast shot out of its mouth and at the upper body of Devildramon, completely annihilating the large dragon with ease, its data being scattered over Kowloon, leaving its hacker completely defenseless.

"Well, I guess that's that." The teen stated as his eyes fell onto the hacker that fell on his backside.

"You…You beat my Digimon, no way." The teen began to crawl backwards away from the two. "You, You; You just beat my Digimon! How could you! You can't do that!" The boy shouted at him as the teen simply shrugged it off as nothing more than mindless shouting.

"What's your point? That's what happens to people who don't train their Digimon or am I wrong? The teen quickly responded.

"But that shouldn't be possible! You have a rookie! A freaking rookie! There's no way you could have beaten my champion that easily!" The boy shouted back at him.

The teen rolled his eyes for a moment. "Don't worry about your Digimon; you need to be worried about you." He stated, his hands still in his pockets as BlackGuilmon began to growl furiously again, drool dripping down its cheek as it took a step forward towards the helpless boy.

"Wait…You…You wouldn't." The boy turns around and began to crawl away, sensing danger was heading his way. "You wouldn't, you've already won!" Moving on his hands and knees. "You've already beaten me, I don't have anything left!" he turned his head back to see the teen shrug at his comment.

"Sucks to be you doesn't it?" The victor commented back.

"But what about the code of the hackers, we don't do things like this!" He shouted back at him. "Our battle should have decided it, you're taking this too far!"

"Good thing I'm not like the other hackers, plus; I've never been one for the hacker ethics, it's a dog eat dog world you know." He replied as the boy looked at him a bit more before his dark brown eyes narrowed at him. "Speaking of which…" He turned his head towards his partner. "Guilmon…It's time to eat…" He simply told him as BlackGuilmon roared at the boy and began to run towards him.

"No! No! Wait! What are you doing?" The boy quickly got up and began to make a run for it. "You can't do this! This isn't fair! I'm a hacker too dammit! Stop this!" He continued to run for his life, but BlackGuilmon continued to chase him, before leaping up in the air towards his prey.

"It doesn't matter." The teen replied as his eyes gave him a cold last look. "I'll delete any hacker that gets in my way." He finished as the boy looked up just in time to see BlackGuilmon crash down on top of him.

A loud scream could be heard as BlackGuilmon bit down on the boy's avatar, eating the data from the account at the avatar's body began to fade in and out. "Rot, as a nobody." The teen stated as BlackGuilmon silenced the boy's screams, completely devouring the account, therefore deleting it from existence.

The teen stood there as BlackGuilmon finished his latest meal, not moving an inch from his spot, closing his eyes for a moment. "Well that was a bit cruel don't you think?" His eyes snapped open, slightly glancing to the side to a see a teenage girl, standing on a higher platform leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

Her appearance in attire color was a bit similar to his. Her Black hair was mid-length stopping just short of her back. The front was a bit wild with a few bangs on the side of her head. Her purple beamed down as a light fair skin glistened a bit. She wore a short-sleeved Grayish purple jacket with a white Tank top that stopped at her stomach, showing her belly button a bit with a silver necklace hanging from her neck. She had on a pair of Black jean shorts, that stopped at her thighs with a pair of black stockings that covered up the rest of her legs, leaving only a bit of skin to show between her stockings and her shorts with a pair of Purple and White shoes covering her feet.

"Haruko Ishura…" The teen spoke looking up at her with a slight glare, his hands in his jacket pockets. "A highly skilled hacker said to be able to hack people's account and control them at will." He added as his eyes never left Haruko. "What do you want?" He asked her out of sheer annoyance.

Haruko couldn't help but giggle at what he said. "So that's how it's going to be, well it's not a "Nice to see you too," But I'll play your little game." She responded back as she returned to her crossed armed state. "Itsuki Ito, a top class hacker of EDEN and so-called "Hacker Hunter" of Kowloon, a lone wolf who goes around deleting hackers accounts." Haruko returned the introduction as Itsuki just turned his head away from her.

"If your done talking, tell me; what do you want?" He hit her with a repeat of his previous question.

"You do realize you're part of a team now right, or does that not apply to you even though you're wearing the logo of the Dark Horse on the back of your jacket?" Haruko glared down at him.

"Like I need you to get in my business." Itsuki shot back at her.

Haruko couldn't help but smirk at his comment. "Feisty as always huh?"

"That's just like Itsuki?' Another female voice spoke as a Digimon digitized beside Haruko.

Itsuki rolled his eyes as he knew the voice all too well. "I see you brought the witch with you." He stated as glanced back at the duo above him, his eyes now settling upon a Digimon who was a bit taller than Haruko. The Digimon appeared to be female as she was dressed in a black cape, and a red, pointy hat greatly associated with witches. Her appearance was that of a young woman with fair skin, short blonde hair and light blue eyes. It has vertical black marks around its eyes, and also has large hands, a black cat tattoo on its left arm, and wears red lipstick as makeup, red elbow gloves with two golden blades on the back of her hands, and black boots. Its cape has a red eye on the collar, and its dress has multiple zippers on it. It also wears two black belts on its belly and two black belts on its legs, it rides the broomstick, she dubs as the "Blue Comet" and has a little black cat familiar spirit.

"Oh come on Itsuki." The witch spoke. "Don't be like towards me, You know Witchmon loves the way you act, the energy you give off is simply…Exhilarating." She breathed seductively as Haruko continued to smirk down at him.

"Haruko…" Itsuki called her name. "Please keep that Digimon of yours on a leash, I don't want to have to file sexual harassment on a digital monster," Itsuki told her as Haruko couldn't help but let out a giggle of her own.

"I'm sorry Itsuki, you know Witchmon has a big appetite, and if I must say so myself; you do look delicious." Her remarks didn't hit home with Itsuki as he simply turned around to look at her.

"I'm sure Jiro must have sent you out to find me, so before this gets any more annoying, I'll just go see what he wants." He turned his back towards Haruko and her Witchmon, walking towards BlackGuilmon as he placed his hand on top of his head, stopping in his tracks. "One more thing." He turned his head back to glare at Haruko. "If you ever get the thought of trying your luck against me, I'll delete you along with everyone else." His glare locked on with her as her eyes narrowed, but her smirk widened.

"Oh?" She replied. "Is that a challenge?" She let her tongue slip out of her mouth a bit.

"No," Itsuki replied before turning his back towards her again, walking away from her with BlackGuilmon by his side. "It's a beat down." He finished before he disappeared into the next level of Kowloon, leaving her and Witchmon's sight completely.

"Well…" Witchmon was the first to speak. "He's a bundle of joy." She looked at her hacker, who still wore a smirk on her face." Do you think he's going back to see Jiro, or do we actually have to force him to come this time?" She asked Haruko.

"Don't worry Witchmon; Itsuki will go back on his own," Haruko responded. "We have our own business to attend to, come on let's go," Haruko instructed.

"Huh? More work, how many other organic pets do you want me to control this time Haruko! I thought we at least catch a break." Witchmon whined as her hacker turned to face her, a bright; but disturbed smile on her face.

"Don't worry, I promise this job will be quick and ease." She stated as Witchmon mimicked the same smile as her hacker.

"I love quick and easy," Witchmon replied. "They're so adorable when they try to scramble there energy to resist me." She told her as the two disappeared out of Kowloon as well, in a direction opposite from Itsuki.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it! Read and Review!**


End file.
